


Returning Home

by MysticalShizz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, non-graphic injury, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShizz/pseuds/MysticalShizz
Summary: Yamato gets injured on a mission, but comes back to you. Also a little bit of parent reader for team 7 (minus Sasuke).Honestly this was a dream I had and I tried to put it in writing.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Returning Home

The knock on the door came in the dead of night. You were already in bed, warm with sleep creeping on the edges of your vision. It had been days since the new team seven had set out on their latest mission, which was only to take two days to complete, and you couldn’t help but worry. 

Team seven might not have taken to Yamato as captain too easily, but when you were introduced as Yamato’s partner, the role of team parent came almost effortlessly. You had spent the last several months taking care of the kids between missions; making sure they had food to eat, a safe place to stay should they need it, a helping hand to navigate tough situations. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai might fit together like broken puzzle pieces, but they were still kids, and they deserved the space and attention you and Yamato provided for them. 

At the knock on the door, you jolt awake. Your coworkers wouldn’t have knocked, neither would Yamato or Kakashi. Retrieving a kunai from your bedside table, you quickly make your way to the door. Throwing the door open, the sight you’re met with makes your heart drop to your stomach. Naruto and Sakura have Yamato propped up between them; his leg looks twisted, if not broken, there’s a large, spreading bloodstain on the shoulder of his traveling cloak, his eyes are dazed, not focusing on anything. Sai is standing in front of them, something like worry apparent in his usually unfazed eyes. You nod at him, pulling him into the apartment you share with Yamato, ushering the two holding up your lover to be careful as they bring him in. 

Once through the threshold, you take Naruto’s place holding up Yamato, “Sai, there’s a medical kit in the bathroom closet, please bring it to me. Naruto, grab a bowl from the kitchen and fill it with hot water, bring that and some rags to the couch, please.” Without saying anything, you and Sakura maneuver him to the couch, lowering him down so he is laying flat (or, as flat as he can with a twisted leg). 

With the bustling through the apartment as background noise, you kneel next to your lover. Something in your chest twists painfully as you look at him, eyes jumping from place to place on the ceiling, watching but not truly seeing. With a cry building in your throat, you call up your chakra, pass through the three hand signs for the healing technique, and hold your hands on either side of Yamato’s head. You watch as his eyes slowly clear, becoming more and more present as the swelling in his brain goes down. He turns his head to meet your eyes, you can practically see the apology building on his tongue. Blinking back tears, you shake your head; now isn’t the time for him to apologize. 

“I have to put your knee back into place, and stop the bleeding on your shoulder. Which one should we tackle first?” Your voice is wobbly, a little rough from holding back tears, but you still reach out to rub comforting circles on his unhurt leg. His thigh tenses under your touch, but you don’t stop: you know that when he’s injured, he tends to revert to ANBU thinking, his paranoia sky high and senses overloaded. But he told you once that your touch is grounding and helps him to navigate out of that headspace, so you give him time to think over the options you gave him. 

Yamato’s voice is gravelly when he speaks, “Leg first. Wound isn’t bleeding fast, it can wait until the kids go.” Nodding, you turn to the three in question, who have all congregated in the kitchen and are trying to appear like they haven’t been eavesdropping. You can’t stop the smile that spreads across your face, the fondness you have for the kids warm in your chest. 

“Sakura, you’re strong, could you hold Yamato down by his shoulders while I fix his leg? And, boys, if you want to bring those things over here to the table, please?” With the kunai you had shoved into your pants earlier, you cut away the right pants leg starting from the middle of his thigh. Using the same technique from earlier, you pass your hands over his knee to stop the swelling before placing your bare hands on his leg. With one look at him, then one look at Sakura, you pull. Three things happen in quick succession: you straighten his leg and pull the slipped disc back in place, Yamato jerks, hissing as Sakura holds him down, and you run healing chakra over his knee joint. Running a hand down his leg, it feels like everything is where it should be, short of a few scraps and minor strains. From the medical kit Sai brought, you grab a cold compress and tape, wrapping the compress around his knee and taping it into place. 

Yamato’s eyes are screwed shut when you look up at him. Pushing up from the ground, you hold an arm out to Sakura. It takes a split second for her to launch her way around the couch and into your side, quiet apologies muttered into your shoulder. Making a shushing noise, you rub her back, “Hey, no no, you did your best and you brought him home to me. I’m so thankful for the three of you, you all did so well.” Reaching out your other arm, you smooth down Sai’s hair, then rub your thumb across Naruto’s cheekbone. 

It’s Yamato’s light wheeze that breaks the four of you out of the moment. With a motion to stay put, you extract yourself from Sakura’s hold, and head to the spare change box kept on the top of the book shelf. Grabbing the wooden box, you count out enough for three teenagers for dinner. Turning back to the kids, you motion to Sai, “Okay, the three of you are going to go and get dinner,” handing Sai the money, you continue, “After dinner, you’re to go home and get a good night’s sleep. If you don’t want to go home, you can come back and use the spare bed rolls. But I need you all to go out and get something to eat.” 

You can see the arguments building up, but stop them with one hand, “There are some things in this village that you see but do not talk about.” The snap of their mouths shutting is practically audible, as the three think about your words. With a gesture, you usher them toward the door. The three leave, already starting new banter by the time they hit the stairs to get back to the street. Now that the kids are gone, you have maybe an hour to finish patching up your beloved.

Turning back to him, he looks to be fighting off sleep: his head falling before being jerked back up, the minute twitch of his fingers, they way he almost burrows into the couch cushions. If it weren’t for the bloodstain on his cloak, it would be endearing. You move back to his side, removing his metal headpiece and placing it on the floor next to you. With your right hand in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, you start to unbutton his cloak with your left. When that becomes too difficult with Yamato still playing down, you move the hand in his hair down his neck and to the top of his spine. Pulling him up slightly, you pull the cloak away from the wound. Visually, it looks deep, but missed any major arteries. Laying him back down, you reach again for the kunai, using the small knife to cut away Yamato’s shirt and the already damaged under armor. 

It’s the ANBU tattoo that neither of you wanted the kids to see. Seemingly glowing against his skin, you try to ignore its presence as you try to think of a best course of action, “I’m going to … stitch the wound up. Then use the healing technique to kickstart the healing and stop the bleeding.” Yamato grunts, he knows that you walked him through the next steps more for your sake than his, you’ve always needed to verbalize a plan before implementing it just to ensure it makes sense outside of your head. 

Turning to the medical kit, you grab the supplies you’ll need. A sterilized needle, thread, some gauze, a poultice to help with healing. With your hands full you twist back to him, before turning back to grab the hot water and rags. Once you have everything, you meet Yamato’s eyes. Despite being exhausted and in pain, the sheer reverence in his eyes is almost enough to make you forget what you’re doing. 

It’s always been like this; he’s always been able to distract you with his beautiful eyes, purposefully and otherwise. Now, with his eyes so full of love and appreciation, it’s like all the breath in your body has collected at the pit of your throat, suffocating you in the best way. It takes a physical shake to clear your head, but you still shoot him a warm smile. 

Grabbing a rag and wetting it, you begin to clean the area. It has to be sore, but Yamato stays silent, letting you clean his skin. Most of the blood comes away easily, sluggishly running from the source. Further away from the wound, the blood is dried, and you have to scrub to get the blood to flake away from his skin. Once the area is clear, you can start stitching. After threading the needle, you make sure Yamato is okay, and, with a reassuring nod from him, begin to quickly stitch up the wound. It doesn’t take long, but the thought of causing your lover more pain has you holding your breath. With the wound stitched, you have to work quickly to stop the bleeding. Using the healing technique that feels second nature at this point, you hold your hands above his left shoulder. It takes a little longer than the other wounds to fully work and stop the bleeding, but once it’s stopped and the natural healing process has begun, a wave of fatigue crashes over you. 

You have to take a moment, resting your head on Yamato’s bare arm, waiting for the lightness in your head to fade. When it does, you sit up, relying on memory to grab the poultice and gauze from behind you, as black spots fill your vision. If Yamato were in any better shape, he would’ve scolded you for ignoring your own health to heal him, but his silence speaks volumes about his own injuries. Your hands move on instinct, placing the poultice and securing it with gauze. You tilt a little to reach his knee, removing the cold compress so it doesn’t damage the tissue. Taking a deep breath, you rise. Yamato has his eyes shut, a light sweat covering the skin you can see. It takes a Herculean effort to disturb him, but you know that if the kids come back, your beloved wouldn’t want them to see him like this. You start by sitting him up, making sure his injured leg stays straight. Then, you lean forward, wrapping him in what appears to be a hug, before hefting him up to his feet with your body as support. You slide under his good arm, letting him use you as a crutch as the two of you slowly make your way to the bedroom. 

The journey is silent, but feeling Yamato’s heartbeat brings you some peace. It’s almost funny, how you had begun to panic mere hours before he returned home to you. Almost as if the universe knew you had to see him soon, and, at the cost of injury, had brought him back to you. As you’re setting him down on the bed, he notices the small grin on your face. 

“What?” He asks, despite looking like he’s seconds away from sleep. You shake your head, helping him out of what remains of his clothes. When he’s in his underwear, you help him get under the covers. He winces when you gently bend his hurt leg, and you take the gauze that was holding the ice pack to his leg, and retie it to hold his leg straight. Taking a seat on the side of the bed, you let yourself run a hand through his hair, down the side of his face, and across his jaw. The smile grows across your face, you can’t help it, you love him so much. Just the thought of waking up next to him tomorrow, of being able to hold him, of being allowed by some divine being to love him, is enough to fill you with butterflies. 

Meeting his eyes, you can’t help it anymore. Leaning forward, you press a light kiss to his forehead. A kiss to his left cheek, then his right. A kiss pressed to the bridge of his nose, to the top of his nose. A kiss to the right corner of his mouth, then the left. Leaning back up, you see that his eyes are shut, and he has such a relaxed grin on his face. 

If he hadn't spoken, you would’ve been sure he had fallen asleep, “No proper kisses?”

You let out a bark of laughter, “Hard no. You can get proper kisses after you make up for almost scaring me to death. Go to sleep you big ole baby, I’m going to wait up for the kids.” 

Yamato pouts, cracking one eye open to look at you, “You think they’ll come back instead of going home?” 

A sigh escapes you as you reach out to stroke his jaw, “I don’t think Naruto’s electricity is working this month,” you feel a muscle jump in Yamato’s jaw as he clenches his teeth, “Sai mentioned that his apartment is being watched, I don't think he’ll want to go back there tonight. Sakura might go home to her parents, but if she knows the boys are staying over she might change her mind.” 

While you talked, you could feel the tension easing out of Yamato’s body and sleep begin to claim him. You could tell that he was still fighting it, and with his last burst of energy, slurred, “Love you.” It took every bit of self control not to giggle at the man you love. In a whisper, you return the sentiment, before venturing over to the guest room. 

Taking out the three spare bed rolls, you roll them out for the kids, putting out extra blankets to make sure they’ll be warm through the night. Naruto tends to run warm, so he probably won’t use the blankets, but sometimes you worry about Sai’s blood circulation, and make sure to tuck one under his bed roll to buffer the coolness of the ground. Sakura always uses an extra blanket, so you make sure the heavy patchwork blanket given to you by your mother is at the foot of her bedroll. 

Satisfied that they will be warm, you make a stop at the bathroom, getting their spare toothbrushes ready for when they come in. Your last stop is the kitchen, where you set the kettle to boil for tea. It gives you something to do while you wait for them, and the kids might want a cup before bed. Jumping to sit up on the counter, you listen to the water heat up, chest full of love for your beloved in the next room, and wait for your kids to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! @MysticalShizz


End file.
